Finding The Light After The Candle Is Blown Out
by mcflyPARtYGiRL
Summary: WARNING SLASH don/colby don/robin Don loses the love of his life. i know, i'm terrible at summaries... and genres...so if you think a genre should be different let me know.
1. Chapter 1

"Found her car!" Colby yelled as he scanned the warehouse lots. David ran to his side.

"She must be in that one," Colby said as he pointed to a warehouse. Synchronised Colby and David drew theirs weapons and headed for the warehouse. With a team effort they bust in to see emptiness.

"I'll check behind those crates," David said as he pointed to a far wall were large wooden crates were stacked.

"I'll check out that room," Colby said as he headed towards a door. David shook his head as he neared the crates, this would have to be one of their worst cases yet.

A week ago someone had threatened Robin with her life for something she didn't know about; Don was quick to protect her. Two days later she was abducted for a shopping mall. Don had been so stressed, the love of his life taken without warning.

"Shit... Colby!" David yelled. Colby came out from the room and ran toward the crates, when he rounded the corner he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh god," he said. Lying there in front of them, in a pool of drying blood, was Robin. Colby stepped back as he saw the deep cut that lined her throat. Together Colby and David walked back around the crates and weren't ready.

"Find anything," Don asked.

"Ahh, yeah... Don..." Colby started, this was killing him.

"What?" Don asked.

"Don... Robin, she's..." David tried.

"No, don't you dare say it," Don said viciously.

"Don, I'm sorry," David said as Don pushed past them. Colby closed his eyes and waited then seconds later there was a scream of anger, of hurt.

"Give him a minute," Colby said as they stepped outside.

"I better call Charlie and Alan," David said as he pulled out his phone. Colby sighed and walked back into the warehouse. Bracing himself he walked around to where Robin's body was. Don sat next to her, stroking her cold, pale face, tracing his fingers over her blue lips.

"Don," Colby whispered. There was no response, Colby felt shattered that Don was like this, that this had happened to him. Colby bent down and gently wrapped an arm around Don's shoulders.

"Come on," he urged as he pulled him up. Don let Colby guide him outside, he felt so cold, so alone. Images of Robin, lifeless on the cement floor, kept flashing in his mind.

"Take him to Charlie's," David said as they passed him. Colby ushered Don into his car before driving to Charlie's house. Walking him inside they were instantly meet by Charlie and Alan.

"Colby," Charlie said as he motioned to the kitchen. They walked in and Colby was met with a saddened Charlie.

"What happened?" he asked. Colby leant back against the bench and sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

"How did they kill her?" Charlie asked in a hushed voice.

"Charlie, I don't want to talk about it," Colby sighed.

"Colby, I need to know," Charlie pressed.

"Fine... They... they... cut her throat," Colby told him reluctantly.

"Oh my god," Charlie said shock making him stumble.

"Don's not going to be ok, he's gonna need time," Colby said as he showed himself out.

XxX

The days passed and Don seemed to be in a daze.

"Don," Charlie said. Don looked up at his brother; slowly he got up and made his way to the car.

Pulling up he was struck down by a pain he couldn't describe. He walked into the church in silence, not even noticing the sympathy people were giving him.

"Don, Robin loved you so much,"

Don nodded as he heard the voice.

"Mr and Mrs Brooks... I want you to have this..." Don said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small pink box and opened it.

"I was going to propose next week," he said lifelessly as he handed the ring to Robin's parents before sliding into a pew.

As the funeral proceeded tears were spread, the hurt of losing such a loved person.

"Don, it's over," Alan said in a worried tone. Din just nodded before following everyone out of the church and to the cemetery.

It had been a long day and nobody could help but fearing for Don.

"Don," Mr Brooks said. Don looked up from the Koi Pond.

"I know how much you loved our baby girl," he said as he walked over.

"Whenever she rang us the first thing you would hear was 'Today Don did this or Don did that'... Never 'how are you?'... But it was finally nice to hear her talk about somebody she loved, somebody she could finally live for," he said. Don looked around then sat on the stone seat followed by Mr Brooks.

"She was beautiful, always saw the positive side to everything, even when there was nothing positive there... Funny, she used to get annoyed over the silliest things like me leaving my wet towel on the bathroom floor, but when I forgot her birthday present she didn't care," Don laughed.

From the door way Alan, Charlie, Amita, Colby, David, Larry and Mrs Brooks watched as Don and Mr Brooks laughed and talked about times they'd had with Robin. A smile came to their lips as they saw Don coming to life again.

It took several months for Don to become himself again. It was long and hard but everybody persisted and it was worth it.

Now all Colby needed to do was talk to Don in private.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's been what... six months?" David asked Colby.

"Yeah, but do you think he's ready?" Colby asked as he picked up another beer.

"Of course he is, he needs someone to be there for him," Charlie added.

"I just don't wanna push him, I mean he has basically only just gotten over the fact that he's alone and I don't wanna spring it on him just like that," Colby sighed as he opened a packet of barbeque chips. "And what if he doesn't understand?"

"Who doesn't understand what?" Don asked as he walked into Colby's apartment and grabbed a beer.

"Ahh... Umm... Nothing," Colby said fumbling his beer.

"Ok," Don said not pressing any further.

"Flick the TV on will ya David," Colby said trying to calm himself, had Don heard the conversation? No, of course not.

"Boring...Boring...Boring... Gees Colb, what's with your TV it's boring," David smirked.

"It's just having a moment," Colby replied. "I'll be right back."

The bathroom door closed just a little too hard but Colby didn't care. He stood with his back pressed against the door for long enough that someone came looking for him.

"Colb, you all right in there?" Don asked.

"Yeah..." Colby replied.

"Ok," Don said. Colby sighed as he walked from the bathroom and back into the living room.

"I'm gonna head off, Amita wants me to get some groceries," Charlie smirked.

"Yeah, I better get going as well," David said as he and Charlie left. Colby wanted to hit them; he knew that they would leave when Don arrived. This didn't help at all.

"Thanks Colby," Don said. Colby looked at him confused.

"For helping me through, it was tough losing Robin," he said as he moved onto the couch with Colby.

"Oh... No problem, what are friends for?" Colby replied.

"Friends are for a lot of things," Don smiled.

"That was a rhetorical question, but yeah," Colby said as he stood up. "I'm just gonna use the bathroom," he said nervously. Don just nodded and Colby retreated quickly to the bathroom.

"Fuck," he said as he sat on the cold bathroom floor. Was it just his mind playing games with him or was Don... "Don't be stupid," he told himself.

"You got a friend in there Colb, or are you talking to yourself, going crazy," Don laughed.

"I think I'm going crazy," Colby said, something sharp in his voice.

"Sound a bit serious," Don said as he leant against the door.

"It is," Colby mumbled back. Don sighed and opened the door.


End file.
